Beg Me For It
by Rangiku.Charlize
Summary: Renji wants Ichigo to take a break...and beg...[RenxIchi] Yaoi, PWP, one shot.


**Title:** Beg me for it**  
Author:** Rangiku**  
Genre: **PWP**  
Rating: **M**  
Pairing: **RenjixIchigo**  
Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count: **2 400 or something  
**Summary:** Renji tells Ichigo to beg for it but he doesn't take him seriously. Renji shows him just how serious he is… [RenxIchi Yaoi, PWP, one shot.

**Warnings:** Smut…?

**Disclaimer: **The usual. I do not own, though I wish I did.

**A/N:** So, I posted my first smut and a huge confidence boost is what I got, which is awesome thanks you guys! I've decided to follow it up kind of with this one since it was _implied _in my last story, lol.

---

Renji was bored. A bored Renji was usually not a very pleasant Renji. Even after destroying half of Uruhara's underground training facility, the red head's attitude remained unchanged. He lay on his floor and looked at the ceiling. What could he do? Letting out a breath, Renji mentally went through his options. Training? Done that. Dig into Uruhara's _expensive _stash of liqueur? Nah, it was only five o'clock, maybe later. Annoy Rukia? That wouldn't work. Rukia was in the Soul Society, leaving him and Ichi—

Renji grinned. Molest his favorite berry? Renji entered his gigai and put on normal clothes before all but sprinting out the door.

History sucked. That was the conclusion he pulled from this work and in the hour that Ichigo had been sitting at his desk, only half of the essay that was due the next day was done. It wasn't often that Ichigo put school work off, but with all the hollows and dealing with Renji (his stomach twisted at the thought), he had hardly enough time for anything.

Come to think, he hadn't seen Renji in a while. That kind of made him nervous. Since they had gotten together, the red head rarely let Ichigo have more than two days of peace. Ichigo didn't really mind but he spent much of his time wondering exactly what Renji meant to him. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"How's strawberry?" A voice said behind him. Ichigo jumped in his chair, he had spoken too soon. He hadn't even felt, let alone heard, his lover approach. Maybe this homework was getting to him. Ichigo glanced behind him and saw Renji sitting on the windowsill, feet planted firmly on his bed. The substitute shinigami blinked once before returning his attention to the papers on his desk. "What? Not even a welcome kiss?" There was a muffled thud on the carpet before someone was leaning over his desk with him. Ichigo ignored him.

"What're you doing?" Renji asked.

"Homework, now go away, I need to finish it." Ichigo said, waving him off.

"Oh, bossy today aren't we?" Renji grinned slightly and draped his arms over the shoulders in front of him. The shoulders shrugged off his arms but he replaced them, "Come on, take a break?" He nipped an earlobe suggestively.

"I'm serious, Renji," Ichigo very nearly swatted him if it hadn't been for his reflexes. "I have to finish this."

"No you don't," Renji stroked a hand up his chest, "You're already near the top of your class, you can lay off a bit." Renji dodged a flung pencil and growled.

"If I don't finish this, they'll give me hell--" Ichigo was cut off when his chair was swirled around and a pair of lips hit his. He gave in for the one kiss and granted access to the fukutaichou when a tongue passed over his. It was a deep kiss and Renji explored Ichigo's mouth thoroughly, letting his lover's body to heat up before letting off.

"Are you done now?" Ichigo asked, slightly irritated that he had gotten turned on. Maybe a cold shower when the fukutaichou left would help.

"No," He said with a knowing grin, he licked the red lips before him, "An' I _know _ya don't want me to be."

He paused to let Ichigo give in. They glared at each other. Ichigo sighed in resignation. Renji wouldn't let up on this, would he? Better give him what he wanted now and work later instead of trying to work with Renji whining the whole time. Besides, he was right and, no matter how hard he tried, Ichigo couldn't deny the jolt of pleasure that had passed through him. "Oh, fuck, fine. Just a quick one though." Renji laughed when Ichigo began kissing up his neck whilst un-buttoning his shirt.

"Is anyone else in the house?" Renji asked, pulling Ichigo up and out of his chair before virtually throwing him onto his bed as he felt his pants tighten uncomfortably.

"No…well, they're all working in the clinic right now." Ichigo answered, aggravated at being manhandled but pulling the red head into a heated lip lock, already snapping out his hair band. Their tongues slid against each other with building fervor and Renji backed off slowly to nip at his lips, their breathing already puffing out against each other.

"Great, feel free to yell all you want then," Renji grinned and shrugged off his shirt when Ichigo was done undoing it. He pulled off Ichigo's shirt and the hands were on him as soon as they were free from the shirt. He felt his erection grow in his pants as fingers eagerly traced up and down his sides, tracing his abs, connecting his tattoos and finishing at his nipples, tweaking and rolling them, pulling a gasp from him.

"If I feel like it," Ichigo replied flippantly. Renji lowered his head and began trailing his lips down the soft jaw line and down the paler boy's neck, nibbling, sucking and licking the whole way down. One hand lifted off the bed and caressed Ichigo's skin, which was heating up. No doubt his was doing the same thing as the room suddenly felt constricting and stuffy.

Ichigo spread his thighs lightly when Renji slipped his knee in between them. When that same knee rubbed up into his crotch, Ichigo gasped and bit Renji's neck slightly to prevent a groan from escaping. Locking their lips again, Renji trailed a hand down the teen's side and settled it over the bulge in his groin. His hips started moving at a steady pace and Ichigo was being slowly and sensually driven out of his mind.

Renji's pants were feeling unbearably constricting as he continued to brush over his lover's arousal. It wasn't too long before Ichigo's hand was fumbling at his fly and he swallowed a groan when he ground hard into him unexpectedly. Sparks flew between them, heating their skin and pushing them into overdrive. The kiss became needy, fighting for dominance, and Ichigo yanked Renji's pants down.

The red head quickly wriggled out of his pants and, without breaking their kiss, managed to get Ichigo's off in record time as well. Ichigo eventually let off the kiss, gasping in oxygen. Renji didn't miss a beat, trailing his lips down the angled jaw line to nip at Ichigo's pulse, feeling a moan rumble up the teen's throat. He grinned against the skin and let his hands roam Ichigo's soft planes.

Ichigo's own hands were far from relaxed as they eagerly traced and fondled every part of Renji's body he could reach. One hand made its way down the man's abs, brushing against the line of hair leading down to his prize. Their chests began heaving against each other and Renji let out a startled groan when Ichigo's hand wrapped unexpectedly around his erection, stroking and pulling him into an ecstasy hazed state.

Shaking his head roughly, Renji reminded himself of the plan he had in mind before Ichigo had distracted him. Smirking lightly, his hands and mouth doubled in effort to render the teen before him dizzy with lust. One of his hands swiftly tightened around the others arousal, taking Ichigo completely off guard. Before he could even react, another hand was making its way between his legs to brush against his entrance and a wet heat closed onto his chest, tongue playing with his nipples and teeth grating against his heated skin, tearing a quick moan form him.

Ichigo's head fell back and his grip on Renji's cock slackened as the pleasure assaulted his senses. Renji grinned as he watched Ichigo's eyes darken with pleasure. Everything was going according to plan. Moving straight into one of his favorite activities, Renji let one hand abandon the body before him in favor of searching through his pants for the lube he had bought for times like this.

Ichigo was too far gone to notice the missing hand but had enough sense in mind to start moving his hands again. They prodded lightly at muscles and ribs, one caressing his pecs while the other slid up his sweaty neck and into his hair. Renji let out a small noise before freeing his mouth from Ichigo's chest to ravage his lips. Ichigo kissed him back hungrily and took a quick breath when Renji's fingers crept up his ass.

Ichigo broke the kiss and Renji was left breathing harshly against his ear. "Faster," was all the substitute shinigami could say. Renji grinned mischievously and shoved two fingers up to where he knew the teen's prostate lie. A choked half scream erupted from Ichigo's burning lungs and his vision temporarily blacked out.

When he could see again, brown eyes stared down at him with amusement, "Do you want me, Ichigo?" Said teen looked at him incredulously before his head snapped back when Renji ground down on him. Ichigo's breath came to him in gasps and his eyes closed to ward off the lightheadedness that accompanied the waves of ecstasy.

When another precise tilt of hips came, Ichigo forced out a "yes," craving that burst of pleasure that those fingers provided. His hands clenched against the muscled shoulders above him. He pushed down on the intruders while thrusting up into the hips that trapped his.

Renji grinned, his eyes falling to half mast, "Beg me, then."

The haze on Ichigo's mind fell away considerable and he groaned, "No fucking way."

"Alright then," He shrugged and began pulling his fingers out and backing away from the body.

Ichigo gasped, not wanting to lose the feeling that was threatening to override his senses. "Wait—" His eyes clenched closed when a puff of air sawn across his cheek. "I want--"

"Nuh-uh…beg, Ichigo," Renji almost laughed at seeing Ichigo so frustrated but, as it was, all he could do was restrain himself from taking that beautifully flushed body below him.

Ichigo's hand tightened in Renji's hair when those fingers came dangerously close to his prostate, teasing him. He swallowed, "Oh, Christ--", another moan slid from his lips when Renji started stroking his arousal again. He wanted it, and there was no denying it.

"Please," Ichigo mumbled through clenched teeth. Renji let a malicious smirk spread across his face as his fingers hit Ichigo's prostate solidly. Ichigo yelled out incoherently, about to orgasm, but was grounded when Renji's hand tightened on the base of his cock, preventing him from cumming.

Blinking the spots from his eyes and taking a deep breath, he managed to force out, "I hate you,"

"I'll fuck you like you want me to when you say it right." The red head grinned when Ichigo whimpered slightly at the thought. Ichigo's breath quickened. He could hardly think but he knew he wanted to be fucked _hard_ and he wanted to cum _badly_. Ichigo threw his pride out the window.

"Please, Renji," Ichigo submitted, breathlessly, "Fuck me, _now_."

Renji groaned, his erection pulsed, and he never thought that simple line like that could get him so turned on and disjointed from the rest of the world at the same time. Quickly pulling his fingers from Ichigo, the teen wrapped his legs around his waist and jerked him forward and into him in one quick thrust.

Both parties moaned loudly at the sensations and Renji had to close his eyes at the vision of Ichigo below him for fear of cumming too hastily. They paused and Renji's hips jolted, starting up a harsh, fast rhythm that had them both seeing stars within minutes. Ichigo forced his hips onto Renji's and felt his muscles tighten and his throat constrict when Renji's cock hit his prostate with practiced ease.

There was an intake of breath above him and Renji's eyes were clouded when the muscles around his cock closed in on him like suction, pulling him in and surrounding him. "Fuck, Ichigo," A gasp escaped his throat and with a growl, his thrusts came harder. His hand found purchase on the bed's headboard and Ichigo's chest heaved as a scream erupted from him.

Ichigo's eyes rolled back to stare at the ceiling. One hard hit after another, the pleasure built up in him, suffocating him. Renji's free hand grabbed his erection that slid between them and all of a sudden, the ecstasy in him exploded and he was reaching his orgasm with a scream.

The sight of Ichigo cumming was all it took to hurl Renji off the edge. Their panting was the only sound in the room as they rode out the blissful feeling until Renji collapsed onto Ichigo. Said teen's breath faltered but he didn't do anything about the weight on him. He raised an arm to the hair, tangling his fingers into the nape of his neck.

"Mm, now _that_ was mind blowing." Renji said, contentedly.

Ichigo didn't say anything and Renji looked at him curiously. "Ichi?"

Ichigo's breath slowed and his eyes were closed, "Yeah, give me a moment, I can't see."

Renji's laugh echoed in his ear and he groaned. His eyelids fluttered and Renji watched him open his eyes. "Well?"

There was silence. Then, "You should make me take breaks more often." They grinned at each other and eventually fell asleep. Ichigo's history homework lay forgotten on his desk. It would eventually lead him to detention, but right now, he was happy with where he was.


End file.
